The Closest Thing
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Inspired by the Ziva/Gibbs 7x02 scene. Ziva: "...he was my brother and now he's gone. Eli is all but dead to me. And now the closest thing I have to a father...is accusing me-" Gibbs: "Ok."


**Authors Note:** I know, I know...I already have an NCIS fic I should be focusing on...but I'm stuck. It will be continued...I just don't know when. But this idea came to me after watching the scene between Gibbs and Ziva from episode 7x02 where she tells him that he is the closest thing she has to a father. This story is AU and wishful thinking on my part...and all you TIVA fans probably agree about the wishful thinking.

Just please do me a favor and read and review. For now this is just a little one shot...but I may put up a second chapter so this may be a 'two shot'.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

**Song:** The Best Day by Taylor Swift

* * *

She sits at her desk in the bullpen tapping away on her keyboard. Her engagement ring catches the light just right and she stops to admire the princess cut diamond on her ring finger for the millionth time since it was given to her. If you would have told her three years ago that she would be a legal citizen of the United States, working for NCIS and engaged to one of her co-workers she would have laughed in your face.

The wedding is all planned, invitations have been sent out, the caterer has been chosen, bridesmaids and groomsmen alike have been selected. She looks over to her left and sees Gibbs' empty desk, he had been in MTAC for over an hour with the director talking to another agent on the satellite. McGee is down in the lab with Abby working on ballistics for the case that the team is currently working on and her fiancé went off to get them some lunch.

Sitting back in her chair, she lets memories of when she first joined the team flood her mind. She once was a liaison officer from Mossad and had been placed in the team's vacant position after the death of **Special Agent Caitlin Todd**. It took her a few months maybe even a year to feel like she really belonged on the team seeing as how it was her half brother Ari Haswari that was responsible for Kate's tragic death. She never knew Kate, and to this day is sad that she was never able to meet her. From what she was told, Kate was just as beautiful as could be and always loved to pick on Tony and rejoiced when ever she was chosen before him by Gibbs, only because she liked to see Tony squirm, as most people do.

When she first met **Gibbs** her first impression of him was the same as many other people. This man could be scary when he wanted to be, serious always, and was never afraid to knock some sense into his team. Gibbs was a mystery to figure out, but she soon learned that he was tough on the outside and a loving caring man on the inside. She remembers when she was held prisoner in Somalia he and the guys came and rescued her. Gibbs had the guts to do what not even her own father should have done. He killed for her. He made sure that she was safe, he brought her home. He loves her as a father should, and for that she is eternally grateful.

**Abby Sciuto** is another person she couldn't imagine her life without now. Her first year here, she and Abby didn't get along. In Abby's eyes, Ziva was replacing Kate, and Abby wasn't happy with that. She remembers trying everything in the book to get Abby to accept her, but everything she did seemed to fail. Kate and Abby were best friends, and having lost her best friend in such a tragic way only to have the team move on so quickly was almost too much for Abby to bear. There were mispronunciations of names, to verbal and physical fights between the two, but some how along the line, the two became friends.

**Timothy McGee** he's like the little brother that she never had. They were quick to form a bond, and to this day get caught up in their own version of sibling rivalry. But at the end of the day, they are there for each other, and help each other out, and love each other the way family should.

She looks down at her ring and smiles again, **Anthony DiNozzo**. He once was a womanizing man, never one for relationships, and when he was in a relationship, she found herself being jealous that someone else was with him, and she wasn't. She never expected to come to America and meet a man that could take her breath away, but Tony did. She doesn't know how or when it happened, but she fell in love with him. She was sure that he felt the same way about her several times. There were little moments where they were just captivated by one another, or in a perfect moment for one of them to make a move, but neither did. When she saw him sitting in the cell in Somalia tied to a chair, McGee faking being unconscious on the floor, she fell in love with him all over again. The man and risked his life to save her, after she had all but killed him where he stood for killing someone she thought she was in love with. She had asked him why he had come, why he had put his life on the line to save her and he told her that he couldn't live with out her.

Upon returning to the States, she had to undergo several psychiatric evaluations. She had to talk to the Director and even Gibbs. She told Gibbs everything he wanted to know and everything that he needed to hear in regards to the night she killed her brother. She told him that he is the closest thing to a father that she has since she disowned Eli David.

Which brings her to her current problem; everything for the wedding is set, it is a week until the big day and she has no one to walk her down the isle. She looks back at the empty desk and sighs.

"You have to ask him soon you know," Tony says, sitting their lunch down on her desk and bringing over his chair from his own.

Ziva nods, "Yes, I know Tony. I just do not know what he will say."

"Honey, he loves you he'll do it. But even if he doesn't, I'm sure that Ducky will be more than honored, or hey, you could have both of them walk you down the isle," Tony suggests, earning a raised eyebrow from his fiancé. "What, it's your day, Zi. You can do what ever you want."

"But it is not just my day, Tony. It is our day. I would like for everything to be perfect, you know how I am."

Tony nods, indeed he does. Ever since he and Ziva had moved in together, he had quickly learned how much of a perfectionist she is. Her music collection is in order according to the artist, most of which he has never heard of before. Her books go in order by height, and her dishes are always done; once you finish with your glass or plate or what ever you use, it is your duty to wash it.

The doors to MTAC open and the director and Gibbs walk out. Gibbs stomps down the stairs and Vance disappears into his office. Tony holds out a coffee cup as Gibbs walks passed him and Ziva and Gibbs grabs it and takes a gulp.

"Thanks, DiNozzo." Gibbs says sitting down at his desk, and begins looking through his case file.

"Not a problem, Boss," Tony tells him, gently elbowing Ziva and nodding to Gibbs, silently telling her that this would be the time to ask.

Ziva nods and walks the short distance to her boss's desk. She's silent for the longest time and finally Gibbs looks up at her with an arched eyebrow. "What is it, David?"

"I have something to ask you, Gibbs, but if you do not want to do it, then I will understand."

"Go on."

She looks down, gathering her thoughts, then looks back to Gibbs, looking him in his eyes. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle, as my father, not my boss."

Gibbs is silent for longer than she would like. She knows how hard it must be for him, having lost his only child, Kelly when she was so young. She doesn't want to take her place, or have him feel as though she is, so she will understand if he turns her down.

Gibbs looks behind her and silently confirms with Tony that she did ask him what he thought she had. He rises from his chair, and walks around his desk. Ziva is looking down once again, mentally preparing herself for his turn down of her offer. Gibbs takes both of her hands and she raises her head to be met with his eyes once more.

"I would be honored, Ziva," Gibbs tells her, earning a smile from the young woman.

She wraps her arms around his middle and buries her head in his shoulder, Gibbs smiles and kisses her head gently.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better than I am_


End file.
